


弓凛/爱人过生日的时候就是要……

by qingnianyijue, sangeyueliang



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingnianyijue/pseuds/qingnianyijue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangeyueliang/pseuds/sangeyueliang
Summary: AA ：觉得自己学会了浴室play和奶油play突然想写的东西事实证明已经烂到不能再烂了和另一个亲友一起写的，她的ao3账号明天才能搞好，就不喊她了没有捉虫虽然但是，我在Archer生日那天就不更文了滚滚：我来了！！哈哈哈，真的太激动了！第一次来注册AO3，还是想感叹这真的是一个奇妙的经历。然后就是谢谢AA能够让我参与这一次合笔！不足之处请多多包涵，希望大家能够喜欢(｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡
Relationships: Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer/Tohsaka Rin, 弓凛
Kudos: 2





	弓凛/爱人过生日的时候就是要……

再次回到餐桌上凛早已精神恍惚。  
不应该是这样的，不应该，至少她才应该是主导者，而不是被人压在餐桌上任他鱼肉。  
“别……回房间……啊啊——Archer……”凛看了一眼蛋糕，裱花全被男人的手指蹭光了，然后在她的乳尖，小腹，肚脐上安了家。  
Archer比凛想的更恶劣一点，手几下探进凛的裙下，然后解开了短裙，露出了少女心满满的内裤。他隔着布摩挲几下，满意的看着凛的脸越变越红。  
“不用担心，凛。”Archer舔了一下指尖的奶油，脱掉了凛身上最后一块布，“我会把蛋糕和凛你一起吃掉的。”  
俯下身，Archer用手臂托着凛的后背，拿起裱花袋在精致的锁骨上挤满了奶油。裱花袋刚从冰箱里拿出来，冰冰凉凉，和Archer带有体温的手不同，凛明显躲了一下。  
“好色啊，凛。”Archer像是自言自语了一句，细细欣赏凛被点缀过的肌肤。凛平时都穿着长领毛衣，锁骨被遮盖的严严实实，只有Archer才知道，凛虽然没那么多女人风味，但该有的却一点不缺。  
平常做的时候Archer就喜欢舔舐凛的锁骨，让凛叫出来，再加上凛软软地反击，他内心深处的兽性会被毫无保留的激发。  
等锁骨上的奶油全部下肚后，锁骨上只剩下密集而又殷红的痕迹，也许是吻出来的，也许是Archer用牙齿咬出来的。凛的身体已经软了，手臂紧紧地搂着Archer的脖子，双腿也识趣地夹紧了Archer的腰。  
这可不是什么好姿势啊……“凛……”Archer感到自己的身体切切实实发生了某些变化，“如果等会还想站起来的话，就把腿给我放下来。”  
“呜……”凛呜咽地把紧缠Archer的腿给松开，双腿靠近身体想保持平衡。凛也应该注意到了，她下体的洪水泛滥，还有对眼前男人的欲望，她迫不及待地想被填满。  
“Archer……Archer呜……”少女大张着双腿在餐桌上，小穴被看得一清二楚，从体内流出的清明体液仿佛在邀请Archer的插入。凛本人也被情欲蒙上了双眼，在餐桌上扭动着身体。  
Archer从来都不是什么好人。在这方面更是，他喜欢看凛欲求不满的样子，他喜欢看凛空虚的样子，当然了，他更喜欢看凛拐弯抹角来央求他的样子。  
他像没看见一样，抓过凛的脚踝并起双腿，手掌按着大腿，不给凛肉体上的爱抚，舌倒是从锁骨上一路下降，来到颤巍巍顶着奶油的乳尖。立起的乳尖上涂满了白色的奶油，带有粉色的肌肤和乳晕更显得娇艳。  
他空闲的手把凛的软肉捏成各种形状，舌挑衅般的游走在乳晕，管它乳尖有多挺立，即使凛扭着身体想把乳尖送进Archer的嘴里。  
“不要……不要啊，啊嗯～不要再舔了……”凛推着Archer的头，希望Archer能“关照”一下被冷落许久的乳尖和小穴。  
“嗯……既然凛说不要，那就到此为止吧，是凛先洗还是我先洗？”Archer倒是把凛的“不要”听的清楚，佯装结束地用纸擦了擦嘴。  
可桌上的凛却不是这个意思，她快要哭出来了，声音软软糯糯，要他留下：“不是！不是啊，Archer，你别走……”  
“嗯？”Archer挑眉看着凛，又俯下身，“那想要被舔哪里？不说出来就算结束噢～”说着他还转身拿起外套想往浴室走。  
“乳尖……想要被舔……”凛小小的乳尖在灯光下反射出淫靡的光泽，身体主人也情欲大发，凛就像被抛弃的幼年小兽在餐桌上尽力引诱他的关照。  
真是糟透了，被冷落的感觉。  
凛从Archer身上收回了目光，看向那个她精心制作的蛋糕。明明是想和他一起吃的，结果却变成了这个样子。真是个不懂少女心思的老男人！  
“啊嗯——呜嗯……啊”就在凛心灰意冷想要结束的时候，Archer突然扑上来咬了一口凛的乳尖。牙轻轻地啃咬，划过时带来细小的刺激，湿热的舌卷过乳晕品尝奶油，吮吸发出的水声又把两人拉回了情欲的牢笼。  
Archer再抬头时刘海已经被凛给摸乱掉了，他的嘴角还带着奶油，舌尖舔过嘴唇把唇上的津液吞咽下去，无比情色。“很好吃，不愧是我的凛。”  
凛躺在餐桌上微微喘气，又抬起双腿勾住Archer的腰，头歪过去，手臂遮住了大半张脸。“Archer……想要……”  
“！”Archer猛地把凛的双腿分开，拿起裱花袋就把最后的奶油往小穴上倒，手指在腿间按几下就冲了进去。“湿透了啊。”  
Archer的手指在小穴内一点一点往深处进发，轻车熟路地找到凛与其他地方不一样的软肉。“啊嗯——哈啊……”他只是试探性的轻轻扣了一下，小穴就紧紧地吸住他的手指，双腿紧夹他的手臂，液体喷薄而出，顺着Archer的手指流经他的手掌。  
原来已经这么敏感了吗？凛咬着下唇，这不是床上，凛的小手无处安放，像海上无依无靠的小舟。身下的刺激还在继续，男人的指尖一次比一次快，力道更重，凛不受控制地挺腰配合Archer，手臂慌乱地去抱他的脖子凑近他去索吻。  
小穴的褶皱被Archer的手指一点点撑开，指甲蹭上软肉和指尖的触感不一样，这样更刺激一点，突击在凛的敏感点上，小穴又是一次紧缩，把Archer的手打的更湿。  
Archer在小穴里屈指打了个转，凛惊叫出声，瞬间爬上了一个小高潮，她眼角泛着泪，看上去可怜兮兮，Archer咽了下口水，克制着身下的炽热欲望，手指摁住了少女充血的阴蒂，捏了一下。  
被男人拿捏住身体最敏感之一的地方，任凛在怎么压制也只能失神娇吟，蓝色的眼睛瞳孔涣散，小嘴微微张开，津液从嘴角边留到脖子锁骨，看得Archer一阵兴奋。他从小穴中抽出手指，顺带带出了因高潮余韵而喷出的体液。  
体液稀释了涂抹在小穴上的奶油，因为Archer的动作，不止外阴，连里面也沾上了奶油，凛试着收缩了一下下体，立马就有“啧啧”水声。奶油被稀释后变得更容易滑动，冰冰凉凉的触感，让凛不自觉并紧了腿根。  
“好多水啊，凛～”Archer戏谑地把沾满凛透明体液的手靠近凛的眼前，“高潮舒服么？”  
“……呜”凛泪眼朦胧，双眼无神地看向Archer，看到了Archer被打湿的手，“啊呜……”凛抓过Archer的手指放进嘴里舔了起来，牙齿碰上Archer并不光滑的指腹，但Archer确确实实感受到了来自指腹的快感。  
“被Archer……Archer……”凛的脸莫名浮上了红晕，声音也变得不宜察觉，“被Archer干到潮吹了……”  
——Archer怔了一下，他和凛在一起这么久，到今天为止，他还没见过这么主动的凛。围裙下什么都没有，一副空虚的样子，一脸无辜的说出少儿不宜的话，直到现在他的手指还在凛的嘴里细细啃咬。  
“送到嘴边的肉不吃。”Archer打开凛的双腿，低头看着凛的小穴，想着该怎么欺负她，“是男人的耻辱。做好觉悟吧，凛。”  
“是你自己引诱我的。”  
拨开少女红润的阴唇，随之看见的是花瓣似的阴蒂。Archer伸舌轻舔一下，却不是小穴，他从大腿内侧开始，一点点把奶油享用干净。  
Archer的呼吸喷洒在凛柔嫩的肌肤上，神经敏感的她能感觉到Archer正在朝她的小穴进发，被盯着看就足够羞耻了，况且被深入骨髓地舔舐。凛受到刺激，本能地想把腿并拢。但是，Archer一把抓住凛的腿根不让她动，甚至还分得更开。  
“Archer！”这样恶劣的行为当然引来了少女的不满。她把胯挺了起来，警告Archer不准乱动。  
“这样可不可行啊，凛。”Archer站起来，掐住腿肉并拢往凛身上压，“我才是今天的主角，凛只要乖乖配合我就好了。”  
舌并没有直接触碰上阴蒂，而是仔细舔着褶皱，褶皱因为Archer之前的动作而藏有奶油，Archer舌尖舔到，吮吸，凛就惊得颤抖，大腿想要夹紧，可作乱的人不会轻易放过她。Archer的舌在小穴里来回打转，碰上敏感点就故意捉弄凛，体液带着奶油滑进Archer的口中，流经味蕾，是甜的。  
“哈啊……”Archer终于放过了凛，咽下了最后残留在唇上的痕迹，若有所思地看向凛，一本正经地对她说：“有点甜了，下次可以少放点糖。”  
凛瞪了他一眼，心想以后再也不会做蛋糕给你了。  
“接下来，正戏要开始喽～”Archer单闭眼看着凛，勾起嘴角。  
“啊啊——呜嗯～”舌尖从下面往上挑逗阴蒂，凛爽到连脚趾都蜷缩起来。阴蒂又开始慢慢充血长大，本就是神经末梢遍布的地方，敏感的要死，被他这样用力摩擦，凛一下就冲上了高潮。  
到了上面，不够，再来。于是舌尖从上方滑下，原路折返沿途整个阴蒂。凛受不了，手抓紧了Archer的头发。唇舌的温度比凛的皮肤更高，津液跟着舌头的动作流进小穴，凛全部都能感觉到。  
体液乱流的感觉像是失禁，舔舐小穴的声音比乳尖被吮吸的声音更明显，体位也更色情。凛想出声求饶，开口却成了断断续续的喘息。  
Archer才不会在这种时候停下。他含住少女挺立的阴蒂，牙齿轻轻地刮过去。快感堆积在尾椎骨，像通电的电流一下窜上大脑，大脑被麻痹，被宠爱的小穴突然收紧又喷出了清明体液，空白的意识里只有高潮的愉悦。  
“……”凛支撑起上半身，迷迷糊糊向餐桌下的地板上看，奶油混杂着她的体液，一片荒淫景象。而Archer靠在旁边，领带解开随意扔在沙发上，透过衬衫的扣子也能隐隐约约看到他结实的肌肉。凛又莫名烧红了脸。  
“今天明明是Archer的生日吧……而Archer却一直在让我舒服……”凛下了餐桌，手绞着黑发慢慢蹭到Archer面前。  
凛犹豫了许久，终于还是抬起了手，在Archer诧异的目光下拉开了Archer长裤的拉链。  
“凛！你……”Archer连忙把凛的手拿开，却发现她泪汪汪快要哭的样子，“没必要做到这种程度，况且很脏不是吗？”  
凛拉拉链的手不放开，脸又红了几分：“可Archer都舔了我的，不公平……”拉链一直到底，直到露出明显凸起的地方，凛赌气似的把Archer的裤子往下拽，拉开内裤，把里面悄然勃起的东西给拿了出来。  
“其实Archer也想要了吧？”凛望向Archer，同时报复性的蜻蜓点水般舔了一下龟头。“嘶——”她能感受到手里的阴茎又大了一圈。“Archer已经有反应了呀～”凛难得扳回一局，歪头俏皮地对Archer一笑。  
“是啊，可是凛也不是想要的不得了？”Archer也蹲下身来，额头靠着额头。他把凛抱回餐桌上，让她躺好，双腿夹紧他的腰。“那就直接做吧？凛～”  
Archer在外面摩擦了几下就直接扶住茎身撞了进去，凛还处于放松状态，小穴被袭击的滋味可不好受，再加上身下是木制的桌子。“去床上做好不好？啊嗯～Archer！这里做好难受…啊啊——”  
凛已经被顶到开始神志不清了。他们做了那么多次，凛的身体也越发敏感，Archer每一次都顶到最深处，害的凛也跟着他逐渐兴奋起来了。  
“哈啊——哈...唔唔~嗯...哈——”  
被抵在木桌上做的感觉并不好受，就算是这个桌子看起来表面光滑，但被强压在上面凛的后背也会因为摩擦感觉到疼痛。  
“哈啊——Archer~”凛张开双臂，“抱着我...”  
这当然不会拒绝，Archer一把抱起凛，突然贴近的身躯让阴茎深入的更深，凛喘了口气，双腿夹在Archer的腰间，虽然这个姿势男方不方便使力，但Archer抓住凛的腰上下摇动，自己的臀部也不停的动着。  
凛的唇主动向Archer的唇靠近，相互噘吸，口水相融。Archer突然迈动步伐，走到沙发旁将凛压倒在上面。  
“哈啊~Archer？”凛迷离的看着上方的Archer,一脸陷入情欲的表情让Archer热血沸腾。他抬起凛的双腿，借助凛超强的柔韧性把双腿张开压“M”字形，凛感觉到这个姿势就好像把自己完全打开了一样，Archer很快就动了起来。更快，比之前还要深，还要大。阴唇的内壁吞咽着膨胀起来的阴茎，上面鲜活血液的跳动比之前更加明显也更加有力。  
“啊啊啊~”凛感觉自己就像是提线木偶任凭Archer摆布，跟着他把自己带到情欲的高潮，凛不停的短促的喘气着，Archer他的半身就在自己身体里，它在里面冲刺着就像是要破开什么大门一样猛烈撞击着。  
“啊哈——啊~Archer!!!”  
在最后几次冲刺中，Archer抵在凛的最深处，双手抓着凛的腰用力往下压。像是用尽全身的力气一样，臀部抽紧。平常是那么平淡冷静的银灰色眼睛此时染上了情欲变得幽深昏暗，Archer喉咙里迸发出一声低吼，滚烫的阴茎对着凛的深处喷射出同样高温的精液，惹得凛也开始惊声尖叫，在Archer强硬的手下，承受着这波射精。这烫的凛全身都在颤耸，大脑放空，双眼翻白，嘴角也流出了津液。  
高潮终于结束了，Archer拔出来后放下了凛的双腿，接着又抱着凛翻了个身一起躺在沙发上，谁也没有说话，只有逐渐平复的呼吸声，好像眯着眼睛就好像还在回味着刚才的高潮一样。  
“感觉...怎么样？”待凛感觉自己的理智终于回笼后，她听到身边的男人带着笑意的说着这些话。什么嘛！凛抬头看向Archer，突然又莫名其妙的红了脸，也来不及发脾气。啊啊...这人怎么回事！真的太狡猾了！刚刚的Archer眼神真的太温柔了，温柔的就好像在看着自己最珍贵的宝藏，珍藏一生的至宝。散落下来的白色刘海，银灰色的眼眸，嘴边浅浅的笑意，这是凛刚刚的碧蓝色眼睛里所倒映出来的风景。  
“哼....我要去洗澡了！身上黏糊糊的难受死了！！”凛下意识的回避了Archer的问话，正准备推开拥抱着的手起身。但却被Archer一手环住了要一把横抱起来。  
“那刚好我也要去洗，不如一起啊~”Archer低头看向怀里的凛笑得一脸真诚。  
“啊？不不用了，放我下来！”凛挣扎着，双腿上下摇动。  
“放心！凛，我不会做什么事的啦！”Archer牢牢的把凛抱在怀里向浴室走去，把凛放下让她坐在浴池里，调整好水温放水。蒸腾的水雾让凛有些忐忑不安，凛会相信Archer说的话吗，说实话Archer自己也不会信。  
“凛，你头发上也沾上奶油了哦。”Archer手拿着淋浴头，感受好适合的水温用水打湿了凛的头发，手指穿过发间让水都能把头发浸湿，接着拿出凛常用的洗发露在手掌上揉搓后涂到凛的头发上，淡淡的玫瑰花的香味随着Archer按摩显露出来，凛感受着Archer的指尖不断穿过自己的头发，指腹力度温和的揉按着自己的头皮。是不是Archer把暖气打开了，凛感觉自己的脸熟透了。  
“Archer！我也来帮你吧...我不是说了，今天是Archer的生日...”  
等Archer用水清洗玩凛头发上的泡沐后，凛终于红着脸鼓起勇气说了出来。是的！自己不能这么一直处于被动状态了，于是凛这么说着转过身拿起淋浴器打开水。“Archer，你也快坐在浴缸里来吧。”  
“好。”Archer看着凛一脸认真的样子于是也进了浴池，凛看着面前背对着自己的Archer宽大的肩膀，稍稍底下头的后颈，健康的小麦色是一种让人充满安心的感觉。凛晃了晃头，继续拿着淋浴头打湿了Archer的头发，就像是Archer帮她洗头发的步骤，凛倒出洗发露在手掌上揉搓后涂到Archer的头发上，接着按摩头皮让洗发露跟头发充分吸收。凛闻着Archer熟悉的香味，我是跟Archer共用同一种洗发露了啊！Archer的头发好软。凛这么胡乱想着，接着用水把Archer头发上的泡沐清洗掉，接下来是....洗澡！凛突然意识到了什么。  
“Archer，接下来...我们...？”凛想到了什么但有点不敢开口确认，说到一半止住了。Archer转过身，“接下来当然是清洗身子了，凛。我可以帮你搓背哦~”Archer手里拿着沐浴露和浴球，看着凛一脸好笑的回答道。  
“可是！这不行！这不太好！！”凛一脸震惊，他真的要这么做！凛突然想立马离开这个地方，正准备起身却被Archer一把拉住。  
“这有什么，我们不是情侣吗？你要是也感觉因为是我过生日所以不愿意的话，那你也可以来帮我哦。”Archer看着面前可爱的小女朋友，笑得一脸开心。“我完全不建议的哦~”  
为什么你可以那么自然，你难道不知道羞耻这个字是怎么写的吗！凛现在愤恨的拿着挤好沐浴露的浴球擦拭着Archer的身子，脸已经红的不能再红了。Archer倒是还是一脸自然的像是给洋娃娃洗澡一样，但浴球只有一个，Archer看着面前拿着浴球有一下没一下的擦着的凛。  
“凛，你这样不认真是洗不好的哦。”Archer拿下了凛手上的浴球扔到一边，“唉~真是没有办法，我来教你吧。”Archer直接拿起沐浴露倒在凛身上，直接用手涂抹了起来。  
“什么！这才不需要你教呢,等等！Archer！”凛突然回过神被Archer拿走了手里的浴球，倒在身上沐浴露的凉意跟Archer的涂抹在身上的大手让凛实在是意想不到。  
“别这样...”Archer揉着凛的胸部，按捏着乳头。  
“啊....”Archer抚摸着凛的腰，手掌揉捏着腰间，指腹滑过小腹向下走去。  
“凛，你的脚好小啊。”Archer又把沐浴露倒在凛的腿上，继续用手把沐浴露帮凛涂均匀，凛一直很注重运动，从大腿到臀部的线条透入着难以名状的美与性感，而小腿的肌肉也没有任何松弛的迹象，真的是修长白皙，性感无比。Archer的手抓着凛的小脚，沾着沐浴露的手按揉着凛的脚掌，凛的脚趾好像是洁白的白玉石小巧可爱。Archer的手掌直接包住凛的脚，另一只手揉搓着脚踝，这副情景从凛的眼前看去，是Archer一脸认真的清洗着她的脚，凛感受着Archer包住自己脚的温度，一种难以言语的幸福感从心里弥漫出来，只感觉甜甜的。  
待Archer终于把她“清理”干净后，凛迷离着眼睛准备站起身。  
“咦？凛，还没有结束哦。”Archer手上又挤好了一些沐浴露。  
“什么？”凛也有些疑惑，难道没有吗？  
她看着Archer伸向大腿间的手。“这里，也必须要清理干净才对吧？”Archer的手摩挲着凛的阴蒂，试探性的滑向入口，感受到小穴的开合。  
！！我什么时候！！凛意识到自己好像就这么轻易的撩拨了，慌乱的想要阻止：“Archer！这里不需要....啊~”Archer的手指顺着小穴的开口伸了进去，沐浴露的润滑再顺着之前做爱的痕迹Archer的手指伸向更深处开始了抽插。  
“嗯...哈啊~”Archer的手指在里面摸索着按着每一块敏感点，柔软的内壁不断分泌着爱液合着之前的奶油残留在手指的不断挖掘中流向体外。  
也多久的插弄，凛很快的动情了。Archer看着面前进入陷阱的猎物，露出了神秘的微笑，于是抽出手指，递给凛看：“凛，你看之前的奶油残留物还在里面呢。”手指上沾染了浑浊的液体，而凛则喘着气，躺在浴缸里双眼迷离。  
“嗯？”没有意识到有什么不对，凛就这样歪着头看着Archer。  
万万没有想到会是这样的反应，Archer突然有些理智破防。他抬起凛的腿，扶着自己的阴茎对准了凛的穴口。“所以....这样清理是不是会好很多？”Archer顶了进去感受着花穴里的紧致，Archer喘了口气开始在狭窄的甬道里进行抽插。  
“呀~啊....嗯...嗯...啊哈~”Archer先是缓慢的动着，凛的小穴包含着自己，龟头顶着内壁碾磨，分泌出来的汁水也变得越来越多。Archer逐渐加开速度，凛只感觉自己就是大海上的小船，被Archer带起来的海浪像是要把自己淹没。  
男女交合处发出来的噗嗤噗嗤的汁水搅合搅动的声音简直令人面红耳赤。“呀哈...啊、啊啊....A...Archer~慢、慢一点....呜呜呜.....这..太快了~啊啊啊....不行了....呜呜~”被Archer顶的上身难以自控的凛迫不得已的起身抱住Archer，破碎的呻吟声在Archer的耳边流落出来。  
但这样Archer像是激起了性欲一样，他抱紧凛臀部跟腰间的力量发挥到极致，扶着凛的头跟凛接着吻。  
“唔~啊哈....”接过吻，凛的身子早已化作一滩春水，毫无抵抗之力的凛趴在Archer的身上承受着一波又一波的抽插。  
“嗯...啊哈~我、我真的不行了....啊啊~我要去了~”Archer猛烈的撞击着，凛在最后一次顶弄后声音突然拔高，手臂紧紧的抱着Archer,被抬起的腿，脚趾蜷曲。小穴也更加兴奋的喷涌着潮水，只见Archer深深的插在最深处，睾丸猛的收缩从龟头的小孔中喷射出浓醇滚烫的精液，深深射在了凛的子宫内。  
“啊哈...啊哈...”凛跟Archer相互拥抱着喘着气，Archer抽出自己的阴茎。流出来的精液使凛下体变得更加泥泞不堪。Archer看着已经疲倦的快要睡着的凛，只能无奈的帮凛收拾了。  
帮凛跟自己再用水清理了会擦干水后，Archer抱着凛回到卧室换好睡衣。接着看着凛可爱的睡脸，亲了亲凛的额头就沉沉的睡过去了。


End file.
